Ô Mort, amie des tribus
by Aube De Morraili
Summary: Qu'il est difficile de comprendre la folie des Hommes... Peut-être la Mort sait-elle pourquoi nous sommes aussi odieux et barbares... Le temps s'écoule et les Jeux demeurent... Qui sait ce que la Dame Silencieuse réserve aux meurtriers...
1. Ô Mort, amie des tribus

La mort s'affole et s'extasie

Que de jeunes âmes vont lui être données en ce jour !

Qu'elle se complaît de cette folie,

Qui ronge les hommes et en font des vautours...  
㇬6

Oh qu'elle se réjouit de ces enfants perdus,

Corps bientôt inertes devant elle !

Tribus choisis qui lui sont dûs...

Quel macabre spectacle sans pareille !  
㇬6

Cours, cours petit innocent !

Ton meurtrier, implacablement se rapproche !

Hélas trop tard bel enfant !

Ton crâne se brise sur la roche...  
㇬6

Fer, sang et cris !

Ah qu'ils se réjouissent de vos tourments !

Tue, mens et survis !

Qu'ils sont mélodieux pour elle, ces hurlements !  
㇬6

Enfants ravis à vos famille,

N'ayez crainte de ce qui vous attend...

Sous les étoiles qui scintillent,

Vous expirerez dans ses bras aimants...  
㇬6

Si seulement vous pouviez voir,

Le tendre sourire qui orne le visage de la Mort !

Vous ne seriez pas effrayés de ce noir,

Dans sa froideur vous trouverez un réconfort...  
㇬6

Jeux implacables et meurtriers !

Méfiez-vous du calme de la Reine du Silence

Politiciens avide de perversité !

Elle prépare calmement sa prochaine sentence...  
㇬6

Que le sort vous sois favorable...


	2. Ô Fer, sinistre bourreau des tribus

Le Fer est compagnon de la Mort,

Sinistre cavalier étincelant sous les rayons du soleil

Il est celui qui précipite le sort,

Retirant de ces sanglantes étreintes un plaisir sans pareil...  
㈝8

Déchirant les chairs enfantines,

Il s'abreuve avec délectation de leur sang !

Transformer leurs hurlements en tendres comptines,

L'acier s'y emploie ardemment !  
㈝8

Se revêtant des peaux en lambeaux

Son sourire carnassier se réjouit des massacres futurs...

De sa compagne Mort il est le flambeau,

Prenant un certain plaisir à tourmenter ces enfants parjures !  
㈝8

Ah ! Qu'il est cruel ce Fer...

Audacieux meurtrier à l'éclat démoniaque,

Il fait de cette arène un Enfer

Où le sang se mêle aux flaques boueuses et opaques...  
㈝8

Oh pauvres enfants si seulement vous pouviez voir,

Le sinistre visage paré des plaies

De cet infâme bourreau qui se sert de vous afin de voir,

Jusqu'où la cruauté des hommes peut vous mener...  
㈝8

Le Fer est l'amant de la Mort,

Loyal serviteur apportant les victimes sacrifiées

Dans les bras aimants où se trouve réconfort,

Il accomplit sa tâche de façon aisée...  
㈝8

N'ayez crainte jeunes tribus !

Bien qu'immonde il est encore doté de bonté

De ces politiciens il tranchera la gorge,

Avec ce même bras sans pitié qui vous a tués !  
㈝8

Le Fer se complaît des conflits...

Son épouse réconforte les défunts martyrs,

Il devient arme des peuples aguerris

Destinés à bâtir sur vos corps un nouvel avenir...  
㈝8


	3. Ô Haine, diabolique concubine des tribus

Cachée, elle se repaît de noirs sentiments,

Au fond de ton cœur elle s'est tapie,

Pour son frère Fer, elle te pousse à détruire l'enfant

Qui à genoux devant toi te supplie...  
㈁3

Comme elle est douce et charitable !

Cette sensation qui te ronge impitoyablement le cœur,

Qui fait de toi un pantin admirable,

Un effroyable meurtrier plongé dans une sanglante torpeur...  
㈁3

Haine est décidément bien sœur du Fer,

Jeune fille parée de peaux teintées du sang de tes victimes !

Sulfureuse, elle aime attiser ta colère,

Assurée que le Fer t'offrira à la Mort et à ses abîmes !  
㈁3

Comme elle rit de te voir si terrifié,

Tu n'en es pour elle qu'une proie encore plus facile !

Comme il lui semble si aisé de te dominer,

Tandis qu'elle te serre tendrement dans ses bras graciles !  
㈁3

Haine qui te ronge et dévore

Elle aime tant les âmes d'enfants tourmentés !

Précieuses marionnettes qu'elle adore,

Elle ne cessera seulement qu'au dernier supplicié !  
㈁3

Diabolique tentatrice aux cheveux de braise,

Son baiser te rend monstrueux !

Pour ces victimes défigurées que tu laisse putréfier dans la glaise

Elle t'offre un regard dément et amoureux...  
㈁3

Sombre vestale aux sombres apparats,

Elle devient ta compagne en cette arène digne des Enfers...

Lorsque le macabre spectacle s'arrêtera,

Souriante comme jamais elle te laissera à son frère !  
㈁3

Car le Fer tue les meurtriers...

Alors petit enfant sauves-toi vite de son étreinte !

Où la belle diablesse se repaîtra de tes mains ensanglantées,

Jusqu'à ce que ta vie ne soit éteinte...

* * *

NDA :

Je tiens spécialement à remercier guim0veX5, Leah-HG et Ewilia pour m'avoir laissé de si gentilles et constructives reviews qui m'ont donné envie de continuer à écrire dans ce fandom... Merci infiniment à toutes !

Je tiens d'ailleurs à préciser que je prévois d'écrire de nouveaux poèmes qui seront encore dédiés à certaines des émotions clés que l'on peut retrouver dans l'arène... Encore merci ! (っ◔◡◔)っ


End file.
